


Scent Marking For Dummies

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Charity Auctions, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sterek Campaign, TWCP, The Alpha Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Llegados a este punto, Stiles está casi acostumbrado a que le persigan hombres lobo por el instituto. Tener que compartir una cama con Derek puto Hale, por otro lado, es complicar su vida innecesariamente.Traducción.





	Scent Marking For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scent Marking For Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702564) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Stiles atrapa la chaqueta con su cara. 

La verdad es que eso no sería tan malo, de no ser porque es cuero y lo suficientemente pesada como para estar hecha  _ de toda la vaca _ . “Oh Dios mío,” dice, cogiéndola y bajándola de golpe. “¿Te has criado en una  _ establo _ ?”

“Póntela,” dice Derek, y ¿ _ en serio _ ? Debería de ser más inteligente y no esperar que a Stiles le afecte ese tono. 

“Uh,” dice Stiles. “Qué tal si no.” 

Derek suspira como si Stiles viviera para cabrearle, lo que, en defensa de Stiles, no debería de poner tan fácil. “¿Pontela o  _ muere _ ?”

Stiles la aprieta contra su pecho. “Y yo que pensaba que ya habíamos superado las amenazas de dientes,” dice. 

Derek abre su boca para responder pero es Peter el que lo hace primero. En serio, Stiles echa de menos los días en los que la gente malvada se moría y  _ se quedaba así _ . “No son los dientes de Derek de los que tienes que preocuparte,” dice. ¿Y en serio? Al menos podría  _ fingir _ que la frase no es completamente hilarante, con eso de que  _ no es para nada hilarante _ .

Todos comparten un fruncimiento de ceño colectivo. Excepto Derek, quien está ocupado poniendo pintas de que está maldiciendo al universo y Lydia, quien está estudiando sus uñas. Stiles no puede evitar admirar esa indiferencia, teniendo en cuenta lo pálida que se puso al ver a Peter.

“¿Está Stiles en peligro?” pregunta Scott, y Stiles se consuela algo por el hecho de que está asesinando a Peter con la mirada igual que Stiles. Isaac ha estado moviendo la mirada entre ellos tres durante toda la reunión, como un niño que no sabía de parte de qué padre ponerse. 

Derek suspira, como si su vida fuera lo peor - y la verdad, pues si. “Stiles es el único aquí que no huele como la Manada,” dice.

Stiles se queda boquiabierto. “¿Qué?” apunta con su mano a Lydia. “Pero Lydia-”

“Huele a Jackson,” dice Derek y Stiles no puede evitar el modo en el que le golpea igual que una patada en las pelotas. Jackson lo compone al puto  _ enorgullecerse _ . Al menos Lydia parece algo menos que encantada, aunque no se aparte cuando él se inclina hacia ella. Que le jodan a la vida de Stiles. 

“Bueno, ¿y qué hay de mi?” dice Scott. “No estoy en tu Manada.”

“Semántica,” dice Peter, sonriendo de medio lado. “Te mordí yo.”

Scott curva su labio y Stiles desearía que pudiera apostar al cien por cien en esa victoria pero ¡ay!

Stiles agarra el hombro de Scott, más para recordarle en dónde está que para sujetarle, porque ¡ja! Si, eso iría bien. “¿Por qué es tan malditamente importante que huela como si estuviera en tu panda?” dice Stiles, asintiendo hacia Derek. “Porque no te ofendas, tío, pero aliarse contigo suele traer consigo el bonus de daño corporal.”

Derek...no le discute eso. Huh. Es  _ auto-consciente _ de su fallo épico, al menos. “Los Alfas están explorando en estos momentos,” escupe Derek. “Hasta que no estemos seguros de cual es su plan-”

“Es mejor no destacar,” termina Stiles. Claro. Bueno. Stiles suspira. “¿Así que se supone que debo de llevar tu chaqueta de cuero cliché para que huela a hombre lobo?”

Todos evitan en seguida mirarle a los ojos. Excepto Peter. Quien sonríe de medio lado. Stiles nota como se le cae el estómago. “¿Qué?” Dice, sobre todo a Scott que ha empezado a- o macho, eso es un  _ sonrojo _ . 

“Huelo a la Manada porque huelo a Jackson,” dice Lydia. “Haz las cuentas .”

Stiles las hace, y luego lanza la chaqueta lejos de sí y mira boquiabierto a Derek, porque ¿y  _ esta mierda _ ? “¡¿Qué?! ¡No!”

Derek rueda los ojos pero Stiles puede ver cómo se le pone el cuello rojo. “Es la única-”

“¡Scott!” dice urgentemente Stiles. “¡Puedo llevar la chaqueta de Scott!”

“Eso,” dice Scott, y Stiles no le ha querido tanto como ahora, aunque parece más incómodo que cuando su madre le encontró el porno. “Puedo- podemos...hacer eso.”

“¿Y vas a tener sexo con él?” dice Peter, pasándoselo - Jesús - como nunca en su  _ vida _ . “Porque va a hacer falta eso.”

Scott, Dios bendiga su alma de algodón mullido,  _ piensa en ello _ de verdad. Stiles tiene el  _ mejor _ amigo del  _ mundo _ . Razón por la cual probablemente no puede dejarle hacer esto. Además,  _ oh Dios no _ . “¿Por qué estamos hablando de repente de follar?” dice Stiles. “Follar no se admite como prueba.” 

“Soy el Alfa,” dice Derek, y nunca antes ha sonado menos orgulloso de ello, lo que ya  _ es decir algo _ . “Mi olor es más-” se detiene, con pinta de haber olido a pies - a pies sin lavar desde hace una semana. “Efectivo.”

Stiles bufa porque, oh Díos mío,  _ hombres lobo _ . “Y qué,” dice. “¿Apestas mejor?” Derek le echa la mirada del  _ tú-deseas-morir _ , algún día Stiles va a ser inmune a ella. Tiene un jodido  _ sueño _ . 

“Entonces,” interviene Scott. “¿Solo la chaqueta? ¿Eso va a funcionar?”

La boca de Derek se retuerce. “Por ahora,” dice. 

“Bueno bueno Skip, ¿también me vas a dar tu pin?” dice Stiles, doblando la chaqueta sobre su hombro y estudiadamente  _ no _ pensando en lo ridículo que va a parecer cuando la lleve.

“Oh, te clavará pero bien,” dice Jackson. Y  _ wow _ . Trágicamente, Stiles no puede evitar alegrarse de que al menos un aspecto de su vida no haya cambiado, aunque sea Jackson siendo un capullo.

* * *

 

Dos días después, Jackson sigue siendo un capullo, solo que ahora es un capullo con su  _ brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, ¿qué cojones? _

“Me cago en la leche, Stilinski, cálmate - te va a dar un infarto,” dice Jackson, apartándoles de la cola de la comida y llevándoles hacia las mesas.

Stiles se encoge sobre sí cuando a alguien se le cae la bandeja. Se siente cómo la puñetera cabra esa en Jurassic Park, esperando a que al t-rex le entre hambre. “Lo que probablemente sería menos doloroso que lo que quiera que tengas planeado, así que…”

John resopla divertido mientras golpea a Stiles contra una mesa. Stiles solo grita un poco - totalmente varonil - cuando la golpea con su cadera. “Oh Díos mío, ¿pero cual cojones en tu problema?” dice. 

El gruñido que deja salir Jackson es un poco más lupino de lo probablemente necesario y Stiles se pone rígido antes de que le empujen para sentarse al lado de - vale, toda la pandilla está aquí, entonces. Isaac se inclina hacia él - solo, wow - la verdad es que bastante cerca - y la golpea el hombro con la mano. “Stiles,” saluda.

Lydia suspira enfrente de ellos, como si el drama de los hombres lobo fuera  _ muy _ de la temporada pasada, aunque deja que Jackson la salude con un beso en la sien. Es solo cuando Scott alarga la mano--claramente desde el otro lado de la puñetera  _ mesa _ \--para tocar de manera rara a Stiles en el  _ cuello _ que Stiles capta lo que está pasando. “Hostia puta, ¿me estáis  _ marcando con vuestro olor _ ?” sisea.

Scott se pone rojo como un tomate y le evita los ojos, lo que es la misma confirmación que un letrero de neón con un ‘SI’. Jackson suspira como si Stiles no estuviera en condiciones de intervenir. “No - es que nos encanta frotarnos contra ti,” dice. “ _ Pues claro _ que te estás marcando con nuestro olor, memo.”

Stiles balbucea, apartando de un golpe la mano de Isaac cuando iba a juguetear con el cuello de la chaqueta de Stiles. El collar de la chaqueta de  _ Derek _ , y si, Stiles tiene una pinta ridícula llevándola, como había temido. “¿Por qué?” pregunta. “Practicamente me estoy marinando en  _ Eau de Alfa _ .”

Isaac se encoge de hombros. Parece ser seriamente el único al que no le molesta lo más mínimo esta situación. “Mejor prevenir que curar,” dice.

Stiles se pregunta cómo sería una escuela militar.

* * *

 

“No puedes decirlo  _ en serio _ ,” dice Stiles.

Derek se limita a gruñir, como si fuera demasiado guay para las sílabas y- se quita de un movimiento la camiseta. Porque por supuesto--por _ supuesto _ \--que Derek Hale duerme sin camiseta. Puede que Stiles agarre un poco a su silla del ordenador, demandadle. Derek se pone como en casa al borde de la cama-- _ la cama de Stiles _ \-- quitándose los zapatos antes de  _ uy chaval- _

“¡Whoa! ¡Ey! ¡No!” grita Stiles y los dedos de Derek se detienen en su cinturón, una ceja alzándose y Jesús parece el inicio de  _ porno _ furioso. “Establezco la línea en la desnudez, tío,” dice Stiles. “Me niego a que mi primera experiencia de desnudo en la cama con otra persona sea compartir microbios de hombre lobo creepy.”

Derek se limita a rodar los ojos y--joder,  _ joder _ \--se desabrocha el cinturón. Stiles apenas de contiene de taparse los ojos con una mano como una damisela en un drama malo de época porque, en serio, no es como si no viera a tíos desnudos cada semana en los puñeteros vestuarios. Esto es totalmente lo mismo que eso. Totalmente. Excepto que por alguna razón  _ no _ lo es.

“Se llama marcar con el olor,” dice Derek, no por primera vez. “Y  _ estoy _ llevando boxers.”

Boxer  _ briefs _ , como descubre Stiles cuando Derek se baja los pantalones vaqueros. Unos negros, porque Derek Hale solo puede llevar ropa que encaje con su alma atormentada o algo. Derek sale de los pantalones como si estuviera haciendo una audición para un puto anuncio de ropa interior, todo equilibrio perfecto e inclinadas gráciles. La última vez que Stiles se quitó la ropa casi se abrió la cabeza contra la esquina del escritorio.

Stiles suelta un quejido, y en plan, solo un sesenta por ciento de ello es por la ridiculez que son los abdominales de Derek. “¿Es esto realmente necesario?” pregunta, observando como Derek tira su ropa en la esquina y se estira en la cama. Derek. Prácticamente desnudo en la cama de Stiles. Este mundo se ha vuelto  _ loco _ . “Nosotros-” Stiles se atraganta un poco cuando Derek se estira y  _ macho _ su alfombra es de repente  _ super _ fascinante. “Estoy prácticamente llevando la mitad de tu armario,” dice. “Estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre se piensa que me he unido a alguna banda o algo.” 

Una banda que lleva Henleys y cuero pesado. La primera vez que pilló a Stiles con la chaqueta echó el café del desayuno por la nariz de la risa. Momentos divertidos. 

“Sigues sin oler-”

“Como la Manada,” dice Stiles, arriesgando alzar la mirada y lo lamentó inmediatamente porque ha visto páginas desplegables eróticas que son menos- bueno, que son menos. “Si, si - lo pillo.”

Derek bufa y se da la vuelta, golpeando una almohada para darla forma. Stiles ni siquiera puede recopilar el aliento para protestar por el trato a sus posesiones porque ¿cómo es una espalda cómo esa siquiera  _ posible _ ? Luego, por supuesto, sus ojos bajan y el sonido que hace no es su puta culpa, ¿vale? Porque hay culos y luego está el culo de Derek y Stiles está tan,  _ tan _ en problemas, hostia puta.

“Ni siquiera hemos  _ visto _ a esa Manada de Alfas mítica tuya,” dice Stiles, esperando como un demonio que Derek no note la desesperación en su voz. “Cómo sabemos siquiera-”

“Están aquí,” dice Derek, la voz medio apagada por la almohada. “Al borde del pueblo. Están rodeando.”

Bueno, eso no es siniestro para nada. “¿Por qué?” pregunta Stiles.

Derek supira. “No lo se,” dice, y suena  _ cansado _ . Cansado como no le ha escuchado nunca antes Stiles. Stiles se pregunta de repente como coño sobrevive Derek a esta mierda, día a día -sin descanso a la vista. “Y ahorra cierra la puta boca y ve a dormir.” Ah. Cierto. El poder estable de la hostilidad.

“Eres literalmente el peor huésped, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” dice Stiles, y pese al tono, sigue la orden. Demandadle, son las dos de la madrugada y tiene instituto al día siguiente. Un instituto en donde Isaac y Scott y el  _ jodido _ Jackson van a estar encima suyo, y es trágico de alguna manera, porque Stiles está casi  _ acostumbrado _ a ello ya.

“No soy un huésped, te estoy salvando la vida,” dice Derek.

Stiles resopla una risa, caminando descalzo hacia la cama. “Eso dices  _ tú _ ,” dice, encaramándose en el borde y esperando a que se acabe el mundo por la absurdez que es él y Derek  _ durmiendo _ juntos. “Por todo lo que se todo esto es un plan astuto y elaborado para usurpar mi colchón.”

“Me has pillado,” dice Derek. “Ha sido mi sueño dormir en el colchón de un adolescente. El olor de-”

“Whoa, ey,” dice apresuradamente Stiles. “Eso es privado. Apaga tu nariz.”

Derek resopla divertido y se hunde más en la almohada. La misma almohada sobre la que Stiles se despertó babeando esta mañana. ¿Puede saber eso? ¿La saliva se puede oler? Y de ser así, quiere decir eso que Derek está, en plan, ignorándolo o-

“Ve a dormir,” gruñe Derek, y Stiles no brinca para nada. Luego, antes de poder pensar mucho en ello, se tumba, metiendo los pies debajo de las sábanas e intentando ignorar el bloque de metro ochenta de hombro lobo a meron putos centímetros de él. 

No funciona para nada. 

Porque aparentemente, entender a un nivel intelectual que Derek es como una estrella del porno en lo que al atractivo se refiere en una cosa. Tenerle estirado, respirando constante y profundo justo a su lado es otra cosa totalmente distinta. 

Stiles siente como le hormiguea la piel, hiper-sensible y demasiado consciente del calor que irradia Derek. Es como una estufa humana. O una estufa licántropa, supone Stiles. Bordea lo demasiado caliente, y Stiles lamentaría llevar uno de las Henleys de manga larga de Derek a la cama excepto que  _ ni de coña _ va a arriesgarse a ese nivel de contacto piel contra piel.

“Te puedo  _ oír _ pensar,” dice Derek, la voz ahogada. Como si tuviera la boca presionada contra la almohada de  _ Stiles  _ y _ Dios _ . 

“Eso no existe,” dice Stiles, mirando al techo e intentando no imaginarse la boca de Derek en un lugar donde ha estado su boca. Su boca y la de Derek. En proximidad. Nop. Hostia puta, todo un mundo de nop.

“Por el amor de Cristo,” gruñe Derek, girándose y Stiles grita cuando le agarra y le mueve hasta ponerle de costado para que-

“Oh Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?” dice Stiles, y wow - no sabía que su voz podía llegar a esa octava. Aunque claro, nunca antes Derek Hale le había hecho la cucharita el jodido Derek Hale, así que todo es vivir y aprender.

Derek aprieta su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, atrayéndole con más firmeza contra lo que viene a ser, en plan, una puta  _ pared _ de músculo. En serio, esa definición en sí misma no debería ser posible. “Marca. De. Olor,” gruñe Derek, y maldita sea su vica, Stiles lo  _ nota _ . “¿Cómo te pensabas que iba a ser esto?”

“Estaba esperando que no fuese,” dice Stiles, notando la mano de Derek sobre su cadera como una puñetera  _ marca _ . “Estaba esperando no pasase. Esto no tenía que ser.”

“ _ Vete _ ,” dice Derek, justo en su oído. “A dormir.”

“Oh Dios mío,” dice débilmente Stiles.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero al final se duerme - adormecido por la respiración estable de Derek y el completo jodido agotamiento que viene por estar en tensión tanto tiempo. 

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente está solo en la cama, y Stiles solo puede esperar que le erección matutina apareciese  _ después _ de que Derek se precipitase por la puta ventana como Batman.

* * *

 

Lo aterrador es que se vuelve, de algún modo...fácil. Stiles se adapta a ser acariciado y tocado todo el día - el brazo de Jackson a su alrededor mientras le conduce al entrenamiento de Lacrosse; Isaac chocando contra él en química como si Stiles fuera el negativo de su positivo. Casi todas las tardes la Manada se encuentra repartida por la casa de Scott o la de Stiles, tirándose palomitas los unos a los otros y discutiendo sobre quién es el Vengador más guay (Spider-Man siempre, colega. A Scott-- por  _ supuesto _ \--le gusta el Capitán América e hilarantemente, el favorito de Derek es Hulk).

La verdad es que solo ha habido un momento incómodo, y fue cuando entró el padre de Stiles y les encontró a todos tirados por el salón del Sheriff, pero Stiles cree que eso probablemente tuvo más que ver con el hecho de que estuviesen viendo El Emperador y sus locuras que otra cosa. Dios  _ sabe _ que los pies de Stiles sobre el regazo de Derek no tuvo nada que ver en ello. Para nada. Nadie puede demostrar nada,  _ ¿vale? _

Después de unas noches incómodas en vela y una ocasión en la que se cayó de la cama, Stiles ha - horror de horrores - aprendido a dormir con Derek sin tener primero un ataque cardíaco. Ayuda que Derek se enganche a él y caiga sopa a la velocidad de la luz. Le permite a Stiles tumbarse en la oscuridad y adaptarse a sus ataques mentales sin una audiencia con superpoderes cerca para contar sus latidos por minuto.

También ayuda que Derek siempre se haya ido por la mañana - dejando a Stiles sofocando su libido cada vez más demandante y preguntándose qué había hecho mal en la vida. ¿Porque correrse por toda la pared de la ducha pensando en el puto Derek Hale? No mola, tío. La vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada sin que el universo decida que necesita otro enamoramiento no correspondido, gracias. 

Así que con todo, no es realmente sorprendente que para cuando la Manada de Alfas hace su aparición, Stiles ya se había medio-olvidado de que existían. 

“Bonita chaqueta.”

Stiles se gira, media barrita de chocolate en la boca e intenta no atragantarse con todo ese asalto frontal en su atractivo-radar, porque wow.

“Uh,” dice elocuentemente. 

La mujer sonríe, toda pelo oscuro y ojos alegres, y porque Stiles es un idiota atroz, se tambalea un poco cuando la línea del 7-Eleven avanza. 

“¿Dónde la has pillado?” pregunta la mujer. Hay algo en el modo en el que le mira que le hace sentir a Stiles como uno de esos pajaritos plumosos de mentira en un juguete para gatos.

“Um,” dice Stiles, mirando como la mujer--la mujer imposiblemente guapa que-está-hablándole-de-verdad-- alarga una mano para alisar el cuello de la chaqueta. Es solo cuando Stiles nota las uñas y pinesa,  _ huh - afiladas _ , que lo pilla. Y oh hostia puta. “Mi novio,” dice, soltándolo lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico detrás de la mujer que-es-totalmente-una-mujer-lobo le lance una mirada sucia. 

La mujer ríe en bajo y Stiles ni siquiera era consciente de que una risa pudiera  _ sonar _ así de sofocante. “Que pena,” dice ella, tirando ligeramente del cuello. Stiles traga aire y nota como le tropieza el corazón cuando ella alza los ojos y estos brillan en un rojo Alfa. “Es muy Caballero Oscuro.”

Stiles intento no hiperventilar cuando ella baja la mirada hacia la revista en su mano. “Oh,” dice ella. “Que tonta soy, ya tengo este número.” Y luego, porque Stiles ha entrado en una producción de cine con una villana cliché, ella le  _ guiña el ojo _ \--que le guiña el ojo de verdad--, soltando la revista de nuevo en el estante antes de salir por la puerta. 

Madre de la hostia p-

* * *

 

Stiles no es que entre en la habitación si no que prácticamente se estrella al entrar, haciendo rebotar la puerta y cayéndose de lado. ¿La respuesta de Derek? Para probar que todo este montaje musical de  _ Getting To Know You _ va que se traen entre manos va en dos direcciones y no levanta la mirada del ordenador. El que está mirando. En la mesa de Stiles. Es aterrador lo poco molesto que está Stiles por ello.

“Tienes una cantidad ridícula de porno,” dice Derek.

Bueno, Stiles  _ no estaba _ molesto con eso.

Stiles se acerca con zancadas y cierra el portátil de golpe. “Adolescente,” dice, cómo si- bueno,  _ es _ una explicación suficiente. Baja la mirada para encontrar a Derek frunciéndole el ceño. Así de cerca, Stiles puede ver muy bien lo obviamente que Derek  _ no se ha  _ afeitado esta mañana, y Stiles odia saber que eso le va a rascar la nuca como una  _ putilla _ esta noche. Luego las aletas de la nariz de Derek se mueven y oh mierda-

Derek le tiene contra la pared entre un parpadeo y otro. “¿Por qué-?”

“¡Estaba a punto de decírtelo!” protesta Stiles, golpeando con su palma la pared detrás de él. Lo hace sobre todo para evitar golpear el  _ pecho _ de Derek porque en serio, Stiles no necesita más datos táctiles en ese sitio,  _ gracias _ . “¿La mítica Manada de Alfas? No tan mítica.”

Stiles ve cómo los ojos de Derek brillan rojos durante un segundo antes de que- vale, sip - eso es-

“Esto es creepy,” dice Stiles. “Me gustaría dejar constancia de ello.”

Derek respira, caliente y húmedo sobre su cuello y Stiles empieza a imaginarse desesperadamente a Finstock en tanga. “Te ha tocado,” dice Derek, sonando--huh--para nada contento por ello, la verdad. “Estoy intentando captar su olor.”

“¿Para poder rastrearla?” pregunta Stiles, los dedos apretándose en los dobladillos de la estúpida Henley de Derek, ¿y quien cojones les dio el permiso de hacer eso?

“Para poder matarla,” gruñe Derek. En plan, un gruñido de verdad. Stiles puede  _ notar _ las vibraciones. Stiles traga con fuerza e intenta no temblar cuando la nariz de Derek sube hasta detrás de su oreja. ¿Puede oler a la Mujer Alfa ahi? “Bueno - ah, antes de que vayas a la matanza, yo-  _ Oh Dios mío, ¿puedes por favor no? _ ”

Derek da un paso atrás y Stiles traga aire, triunfando moderadamente en ignorar como le lleva un segundo solar la puñetera camiseta de Derek. “ _ De todos modos _ ,” dice, un poco desesperadamente. “Creo que la Mujer Alfa terrorífica puede estar de nuestra parte.”

Derek tiene pinta de que le han echado acónito en toda la cara. “Se acercó a un miembro humano de una Manada desconocida mientras estaba solo,” dice. “Esa no es la acción de alguien que está  _ de nuestra parte _ .”

Stiles rueda los ojos. “Vamos a tener que acabar hablando de esta bazofia de desigualdad de humano/hombre lobo, tío-”

"Stiles-"

Stiles alza las manos. “Hizo una referencia de Batman,” dice. Las cejas de Derek dicen  _ ‘¿y qué?’ _ . Stiles prepara su boca, porque si tiene razón- macho, espera que no la tenga. “Tío, creo que tienen a Erica y Boyd.”

* * *

 

Derek saca a la Manada de la escuela. Bueno, Derek saca a  _ casi toda _ la Manada de la escuela. 

“Menudo montón de mierda,” gruñe Stiles, tirando su mochila en el escritorio. Lydia se limita a rodarle los ojos. Ya ha sacado sus lápices, alineados perfectamente sobre la mesa, porque es Lydia. “Solo porque no tenemos super-narices-de-Alfa-”

“Si, Stiles, habla un poco más alto sobre los hombre lobo que hay corriendo por el pueblo,” dice Lydia.

Stiles resopla una risa. “Por favor, si  _ tú _ no lo averiguaste, nadie lo hará.”

Lydia golpea contra su labio inferior la punta perfectamente afilada de un lápiz y ladea la cabeza. Es lo más cerca que va a estar de admitirle a otra persona que tiene razón. 

“¡Stilinski!” ladra Finstock. “¿Te vas a quedar mirando a tu asiento todo el día?”

Stiles rueda sus ojos a la pared de atrás y se sienta en su silla. Stiles siéntate. Stiles ve al instituto. Stiles métete en la cama y deja que me frote contra ti en un contexto completamente frustrante y no sexual. 

Que le den a todo.

Economía es una pesadilla en la mejor de las ocasiones, ¿pero cuando Stiles está de los nervios? La verdad es que está sorprendido de cuánto aguanta hasta que le castigan.

* * *

 

A Stiles se le van a caer los brazos, sin necesidad de sierras de veterinario. ¿No hay leyes en contra de esta mierda?

“¡Venga Stilinski!” vocifera el Entrenador. “¡Mi abuela podía lanzar con más fuerza que esa!”

“Y por qué no juega ella entonces,” masculla Stiles. El Entrenador no le escucha--se asegura de ello--pero Danny alza una ceja debajo de su casco de portero. 

Stiles recibe la siguiente bola sobre todo por hábito. Carrera, paso,  _ lanzamiento _ lateral. La parada de Danny es por los pelos pero lo consigue. “La próxima vez que decidas joderte la rodilla antes de un campeonato,” dice Stiles, corriendo para girar en frente de la portería. “Hazme un favor y asegúrate de que tu recuperación no coincida con mi castigo.” 

Danny resopla divertido y le devuelve la pelota, con una facilidad apabullante. Stiles ha maldecido a gente por menos, pero es prácticamente imposible odiar a Danny. 

“¡Más ritmo!” grita el Entrenador. Stiles no tiene ningún problema en maldecirle a él. 

Stiles da un rodeo, agachándose en una posición inicial en la primera línea por la  _ millonésima _ vez, las piernas ardiendo por ello y mueve sus ojos hacia el Entrenador. Su reacción para la señal de inicio es tan jodidamente instintiva llegados a este punto, que echa a correr antes de darse cuenta de que está mirando detrás del Entrenador, hacia los árboles. Porque eso- oh  _ mierda _ .

“¡Stilinski!” grita el Entrenador. “¡Ve!”

“¡Stiles!” grita Erica, “¡Corre!”

* * *

 

Stiles corre. Así que, ey, puntos por seguir las instrucciones. Solo porque Erica no había especificado una dirección…

A lo lejos escucha al Entrenador, “Pero qué demonios-” mientras le pasa al lado pero no se detiene hasta que está colocándose debajo del hombro de Boyd. Lo que queda del hombro de Boyd, oh Dios-

“Erica, qué-”

Un aullido le corta, alto, inequívoco y  _ cerca _ \- oh macho, demasiado cerca. Stiles mira a Erica, quien está soportando el otro brazo de Boyd y - veréis, un día Stiles va a tener un amigo cuya cara aterrorizada no va a ser tan malditamente conocida. Aspira aire. “¡Moveos!” dice. “¡Al instituto, vamos!”

“Me cago en la leche,” dice Entrenador, corriendo hacia ellos. “Es eso-”

“Sangre,” dice Stiles, llevando a Boyd en una tambaleante - bueno, es más un tropiezo que una carrera pero al menos van hacia delante. “Eso es mucha sangre y tenemos que ir adentro, ahora.”

De repente Danny está ahí, quitándose su casco de portero de la cabeza. “Que está-”

“¡Ahora!” grita Stiles, y algo en su voz debe de convencerles porque están corriendo, Boyd tambaleándose entre él y Erica. Stiles sabe cual es el momento en el que los Alfas atraviesan los árboles porque el Entrenador mira hacia atrás y grita ese grito de una persona que nunca antes ha tenido un sospechoso-asesinato-esperando-a-ocurrir persiguiéndole.

“¡Seguid moviéndoos!” dice Stiles, las palabras enfatizadas por otro aullido, más lejano que el último. Porque claro que el universo siente la necesidad de aumentar la tensión del  _ último _ ataque de Alfa en la escuela. Es como un videojuego malo.  _ ¡Tu mete más jefes finales! _

Los vestuarios están más cerca. Danny llega a las puertas primera y Stiles prácticamente lanza a Boyd--quien emite un terrible sonido de dolor por el que Stiles va a lamentar mucho luego, lo jura--hacia el Entrenador. La puerta se cierra con fuerza detrás de ellos, pero Stiles sabe que el pestillo será una puta mierda luego incluso cuando Danny lo desliza en su sitio. 

Probablemente dice mucho sobre la vida de Stiles que haya planeado métodos para barricar casi todas las puertas del puto instituto llegados a este punto. 

“¡Atrás!” grita, señalando a todos para que se alejen de las puertas mientras empuja un grupo de taquillas. El primero empujón apenas vuelca las putas cosas y casi fractura el puñetero hombro de Stiles. Stiles suelta una palabrota justo cuando algo grande y  _ que gruñe _ golpea el otro lado de las puerta y hostia puñetera, no puede morir en el vestuario de chicos - eso es algo que no puede pasar. Stiles retrocede algo y se prepara para otra carrera pero entonces de repente Erica está a su lado, la cara determinada y ensangrentada y- vale, Stiles va a decir que él al menos  _ ayuda _ . 

Los casilleros se vuelcan con un chirrido ensordecedor de metal, hundiéndose con ellos mientras se caen hasta atascarse entre la puerta y una de las paredes de las duchas. El siguiente embiste al otro lado de las puertas acaba con un grito cuando las puertas aguantan. 

Durante un segundo entero los cinco se quedan mirando antes de que el Entrenador gire repentinamente en el sitio. “¿¡Qué demonios era eso!?”

“Eso-” Stiles para; aspira aire. “Eso va a encontrar el modo de entrar por otro sitio  _ muy _ pronto. Tenemos que mover- _ ¡oh Dios mío! _ ”

Stiles cae hacia atrás contra una taquilla, solo porque Erica le presiona contra una. “¿Por qué hueles a Derek?” dice, y Stiles no puede notar si el tono es más acusador o desesperado. “Yo estaba rastreando a  _ Derek _ .”

“¡Whoa!” dice Stiles, lanzando al aire sus manos. “Eso  _ no _ es culpa mía, ¿vale?”

“No importa.” Stiles mira hacia Boyd, quien ha medio colapsado contra el banco. El chaval es un hombre de pocas palabras en la mejor de las ocasiones, y estas parecen estar costándole. Los ojos de Boyd brillan de color oro cuando levanta los ojos y a Stiles ni siquiera le importa que Danny y el Entrenador probablemente lo vean. “Necesitamos movernos,” dice. “Ya nos están rastreando.”

Stiles asiente. “Sé a dónde ir.”

* * *

 

El viaje de los vestuarios a la piscina es breve pero de todos modos Stiles se desliza por el delgado filo del pánico durante todo el camino hacia allí. Ha hecho las cuentas; midió las distancias y estimó que tenían unos diez minutos, arriba o abajo, para volverse invisibles. Para entonces los Alfas habrían encontrado una de las entradas secundarias--las ventanas del aula de química o la entrada trasera de la cocina son las más probables--y están en posición de volver a encontrar su rastro. 

Y hablando de ello. “Un momento,” dice Stiles, pasándole al Entrenador a Boyd antes de usar esa distracción para quitarle las llaves al Entrenador del bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

“¡Ey! Stilin-”

Stiles no piensa, solo le tapa la boca al Entrenador con la mano y wow, si salen de esta con vida va a estar castiga durante el resto de su  _ vida _ . Además ahora sabe que el Entrenador usa puto cacao, oh Dios. Stiles hace una mueca. “¿Cállate, vale? Si las cosas que nos persiguen te escuchan, estamos todos muertos.”

El Entrenador logra transmitir cada ápice de su furia por ello solo con sus cejas, lo que sería impresionante si Stiles no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con Derek. Derek es el  _ rey _ de las cejas.   
Stiles quita su mano y se la limpia en sus pantalones cortos, porque la  _ boca-del-Entrenador _ . Pero ey, al menos se mantiene cerrada. 

“Tenemos que irnos,” sisea Erica y Stiles asiente, retrocediendo. 

“Lo sé,” dice. “Pero también vamos a necesitar cubrir nuestro rastro.” 

Necesita varios intentos para encontrar la llave correcta, lo que deja a sus manos temblando para cuando la puerta se abre. No se molesta con las luces - ha decidido no encenderlas por una razón. 

“Danny,” dice. “Ayúdame aquí.”

Danny frunce el ceño pero hace lo que le dice, porque Danny es así de maravilloso. Entre los dos, consiguen coger seis botellas de lejía tamaño industrial.

Se unen al resto de nuevo en el pasillo con siete minutos restantes y Stiles va directo hacia Erica.

“Stiles-”

“¿Un poco de ayuda?” dice. Erica le da la mirada de ‘qué cojones’ hasta que Stiles levanta su mano e imita unas garras, acercándose para tapar la vista del Entrenador sobre la botella. 

Erica lo capta, que Dios bendiga su pequeño corazón de mujer lobo, y Stiles casi se siente mal por lo mucho que ella retrocede por el olor cuando desgarra la botella. 

“Voila,” dice Stiles, haciendo una mueca cuando la lejía cae sobre sus manos. “Encubrimiento de olor instantáneo.”

Se gira y lanza la botella por el pasillo por el que han venido, lejía salpicando por el suelo y las taquillas mientras la botella gira y se sacude llena de líquido. “Vamos.”

Se detienen en dos cruces de pasillos para que Stiles pueda tirar botellas en direcciones aleatorias antes de que el grupo vire hacia la piscina. Stiles lanza una botella delante de ellos y todos pasan al lado sin pisar los charcos--cosa es que bastante graciosa de ver, la verdad--antes de entrar en los vestuarios de la piscina. 

Erica y Boyd se están ahogando, resollando con respiraciones entrecortadas. Aunque sabe que era necesario, Stiles se siente como el culo. “Lo siento chicos,” dice, yendo palmear el hombro de Erica para luego retroceder cuando ella le mira mal. ¡Genial! Entonces nada de tocar. Puede trabajar totalmente con eso porque le gustan sus manos, gracias.

“Es-” tose Boyd, húmedo y algo asqueroso. Ha dejado de sangrar casi pero el temblor sigue bastante presente. “Está bien. No nos van a encontrar fácilmente con eso.”

“Bien,” dice el Entrenador. “¡Entonces tenemos tiempo para que alguien explique qué  _ demonios _ está pasando!”

Stiles abre su boca para decir- bueno, la verdad es que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que va a decir, pero luego Danny está bufando burlón y-

“Hombres lobo,” dice Danny, como si el Entrenador fuera el que no ha estado prestando atención en clase, para variar. Stiles siente que su cerebro tropieza consigo mismo y Danny - sip, vale, eso es un ruede de ojos. “¿En serio?” dice. “¿Os pensábais que érais sutiles?”

* * *

 

El Entrenador pasa por dos estados de lo que parece ser su marca personalizada de aceptación. Lo que viene a ser que se ríe, luego grita hasta que Erica hace su  _ grr, arg _ hacia él y pasa a un shock de manual. Al menos está en silencio. Le da tiempo a Stiles para entrar en pánico por su cuenta. 

Respiraciones hondas. Vamos,  _ piensa _ . 

“Necesitamos ayuda,” dice Erica. “¿Algunos de vosotros tiene un móvil encima?”

Stiles niega con la cabeza. “Mister Centraos-en-el-partido aquí presente no cree en los móviles en el campo.”

“Es una estrategia de entrenamiento legítima,” se queja el Entrenador, y Stiles no sabe si estar aliviado o decepcionado de que se haya recobrado lo suficiente como para hablar. 

“¿El despacho?” pregunta Boyd.

La boca de Stiles se tuerce mientras Danny responde. “Empezaron a guardar bajo llave todos los teléfonos después de que Anderson y Lochie se colaron en el instituto el otro año para llamar a China.”

“Estoy lamentando ahora votar a eso como la mejor broma senior,” dice Stiles. Probablemente está mintiendo, esa mierda fue  _ inspiradora _ . 

“¿No podéis, en plan, aullar para pedir ayuda o algo?” dice Danny. 

Boyd sacude la cabeza. “No hay garantía de que haya alguien lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharnos,” dice. 

“Excepto los Alfas,” dice Erica, acariciando la nuca de Boyd y Stiles se guarda para luego esa nueva noticia para cuando no esté siendo un jodido  _ genio,  _ porque  _ ¡si! _

“¡Hostia puta! ¡El despacho!”

Todos parpadean hacia él y Stiles salta sobre sus talones. “¡El sistema de megafonía!” dice. “¡Aumentamos la señal!”

Danny frunce el ceño. “¿Eso funcionará?”

Stiles sonríe enseñando los dientes, porque  _ ¡ja! _ “Ya ha funcionado antes.”

* * *

 

Se dividen, lo que va en contra de todo instinto de amor-por-las-pelis-de-terror en el cuerpo de Stiles pero en serio, aquí no tienen otra opción. Pero está lamentando seriamente enviar a Danny con Boyd y Erica, porque al hacer eso, se ha quedado a solas con el Entrenador. 

“McCall,” dice el Entrenador mientras giran la esquina para ir al laboratorio de química. “Definitivamente Mccall. Ya sabía yo que ese park-whore (*puta de parque), esa mierda de circo era antinatural.”

Stiles suspira. “Creo que quieres decir  _ parkour _ .”

“Y Lahey.” El Entrenador chasquea los dedos, lo que resuena por el aula porque por supuesto que lo hace. Si esto sigue así van a tener a los Alfas encima mucho antes del plan. “El chaval tiene talento, eso seguro, pero ese lanzamiento de la semana pasada fue-”

El candado del armario de los productos químicos sigue siendo igual de malo que el que rompió Stiles la última vez.

“No hay hombres lobo en el equipo,” dice Stiles, disfrutando un poco con la mentira porque estar con hombres lobo hace de ello una experiencia muy rara, ¿vale?

“Bueno, ¿y por qué no?” dice el Entrenador, frunciendo el ceño cuando Stiles le pasa una botella de ácido sulfúrico. “Tenemos casi encima un puñetero campeonato.”

* * *

 

Los Alfas les encuentran justo cuando Stiles está acabando el tercer Molotov. El Entrenador está diciendo algo de Greenberg porque de todos modos él ya es oscuro y antinatural antes de que Stiles le tape la boca con la mano porque, sip. Ahí. 

El hecho de que Stiles pueda reconocer tan fácilmente el sonido de las garras contra el linóleo probablemente dice mucho de su vida. El Entrenador debe escucharlo también porque sus ojos están abiertos como platos cuando Stiles los mira, alzando un dedo en la señal universal de quedarse callado. Stiles alarga la mano para coger un Molotov y - bueno, necesitan una distracción. Ya puestos, la hacen grande. 

“¡Vaya, menudas putas garracas que tenéis!” grita Stiles. No espera al rugido, si no que lanza el combinado, agarra al Entrenador y echa a todo correr hacia la puerta trasera. El Alfa no es que atraviese la puerta si no que traspasa la puta  _ pared _ , lanzando cemento y astillas de madera por el aula como si estuvieran en una puñetera película de desastres. Stiles tiene el tiempo justo para registrar el pelaje gris y los ojos brillantes antes de que el Molotov golpee, provocando una ola de fuego que se mueve por todo el armario de los productos químicos y-   
La pared de llamas hace un sonido de  _ whoosh _ y Stiles se acuerda de Harris diciéndoles que se debe a que el aire alrededor del fuego se calienta y expande rápidamente; de lo  _ elegante _ que era el proceso. El sonido que emite el Alfa cuando le envuelven las llamas no es elegante. Es gutural y producto del pánico y Stiles nota como se le cierra la garganta mientras corre. 

El calor le golpea como un puñetazo y Stiles grita mientras es apartado hacia un lado lejos de la puerta. Lejos de los sonidos y el olor - oh Dios, el olor-

Stiles sufre arcadas, pero de todos modos da traspiés hasta echar a correr. Los aullidos ya han comenzado, los otros Alfas convergiendo hacia su posición y probablemente van a morir, pero ey, si esto no es una distracción, no sabe qué lo será.

* * *

 

Consiguen regresar a la piscina sin toparse con ningún otro Alfa pero también sin escuchar el S.O.S que era para lo que habían armado este pifostio. 

El Entrenador colapsa un poco contra la barandilla y Stiles tiene que contenerse las ganas de hacer un comentario sobre que él necesita hacer algunas de las vueltas suicidas de las que está tan encariñado de imponer al equipo.

“Me retracto de todo,” dice el Entrenador. “Nada de hombres lobo en el equipo.”

“Bueno, bueno.”

Stiles se da la vuelta tan rápido que casi tropieza en el sitio. La voz pertenece a un tío que parece sacado de una sesión de fotos de Ralph Lauren de dioses del sexo distinguidos. Es algo trágico que ese sea de uno de los mayores indicadores de que sea un monstruo trastornado y asesino. Un día Stiles va a conocer a una persona atractiva que no le quiera causar daño físico. 

El guaperas loco sonríe de medio lado. “Eso es discriminación.” 

Stiles traga con fuerza. “No te ofendas, colega,” dice. “Pero probablemente eres demasiado viejo como para unirte al equipo de lacrosse del insti.”

“¿Y qué tal yo?” dice una voz, y oh,  _ genial _ , Stiles estaba justo pensando que hacía ya tiempo que no le flanqueaban hombres lobo. 

Stiles lanza una mirada al segundo hombre lobo. Es más joven--rondando la edad de Stiles-- con una mandíbula que avergonzaría a Boyd. 

“¿Puedes jugar en ofensiva?” pregunta de repente el Entrenador y Stiles- la verdad, no sabe si el Entrenador lo dice en serio o no. Dios. 

Mandiguapo sonríe, salvaje. “¿Y si me lo dices tú?”

Stiles se lanza--porque está muy familiarizado con ese tono--pero Mandiguapo es más rápido, gruñendo cuando carga. Es por pura suerte que el Entrenador se gire cuando le golpean porque en vez de sacarle las tripas, le hacen un placaje. La suerte no dura porque ahí hay un balcón y detrás de él, una caída de tres metros. 

“¡Entrenador!” grita Stiles, recibiendo un rodillazo en la cara mientras intenta agarrar una mano, una camiseta,  _ cualquier cosa _ conforme el Entrenador y Mandiguapo caen. Pero luego le agarran a él; agarrado y  _ lanzado _ y su puta madre  _ ow _ . 

Stiles aspira aire dolorosamente y se arrastra hacia atrás, lejos del aterrador y asesino modelo, quien tiene mucho menos pinta de modelo y definitivamente mucho más de peludo y ojos rojos y-

El aullido suena jodidamente  _ alto _ . En plan, el de Scott fue bien cañero, pero esto...Stiles está sorprendido de que el sistema de altavoces lo soporte. El Alfa Modelo alza la cabeza de golpe como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la barbilla, pero Stiles puede ver que no recibe de dónde proviene la llamada. El sistema de altavoces de Beacon Hills High es un lio de altavoces y acústicas en la mejor de las ocasiones. Stiles contaba con ello.

Stiles no espera a que se lo repitan dos veces. Está de pie y corriendo antes de que el último eco del aullido se desvanezca. Justo a tiempo para el Alfa Modelo ocupe el puto silencio con un aterrador rugido de esos que hace que te cagues por la pata abajo.

* * *

 

El plan es llegar al aparcamiento de la entrada trasera atajando por el gimnasio. Llega hasta las gradas antes de que le tiren al suelo con lo que probablemente será la zancadilla más vergonzosa del mundo. Ni siquiera es  _ brusca _ . El tio está  _ jugando _ con él.    
Al menos rueda cuando cae - no hay huesos rotos  _ esta vez _ , universo. 

Cuando se da la vuelta, es para encontrar que el Alfa Modelo se ha medio transformado detrás de él. Los ojos del tío siguen con un malvado brillante rojo pero su boca es lo suficientemente humana para que cuando hable, se entienda todo bastante. “Hueles a Hale,” gruñe. “¿Lo sabías?”

“¿En serio?” dice Stiles, gateando hacia atrás con los codos. “Qué raro - ni siquiera le conozco.” 

El Alfa Modelo le ignora, cosa que:  _ borde _ . “¿Sabes lo que me dice eso?” dice, siguiendo a Stiles como si fuera algo pequeño y suavecito. 

“¿Que Derek tiene problemas de espacio personal?” dice Stiles, tocando con el culo la pared al lado de las gradas. La caja de control se le clava en las espalda y Stiles se encoge sobre sí antes de congelarse, porque- ni de coña. Ni de  _ coña _ va a funcionar eso. 

“Quiere decir,” dice el Alfa Modelo, inclinándose sobre el. “Que cuando llegue aquí, va a venir primero a por ti.” 

Excepto que no lo hará, Stiles lo sabe. Porque no están juntos, da igual a qué cojones huela. Derek va a ir directo hacia Erica y Boyd y Stiles va a ser un puto juguete de morder para hombre lobo. Porque por supuesto - _ por puto supuesto _ \- el plan de Derek de mantener a todos a salvo al rociar  _ eau de Manada _ por todos lados les convertiría en el blanco más grande. La próxima vez que que tengan que enfrentarse a hombres lobo, Stiles va a sugerir enviarles una cesta de frutas con una notita pegada que diga, “¿sois malos? S/N”.

“Quiere decir que cuando lo haga, te va a encontrar en  _ pedazos _ ,” ladra el Alfa Modelo, y Stiles no piensa - golpea los controles con su codo e intenta no gritar muy fuerte por el dolor discordante que le atraviesa el brazo.

Hay un astillamiento de plástico y un crujido antes de que toda la fila de gradas se empiece a mover. El Alfa mira hacia arriba repentinamente por el ruido y Stiles le lanza hacia el lado, gateando entre las barras de metal y - wow, esta es probablemente la peor idea que ha tenido alguna vez.

El Alfa Modelo suelta un gruñido detrás de él, y Stiles escucha el sonido de cizallamiento de las garras sobre el metal lo que quiere decir que ha mordido el anzuelo.  _ Yay _ . Estabilizándose, Stiles  _ corre _ , agarrando barras de metal y balanceándose a sí mismo por la estructura metálica, como si fuera el puñetero Tarzan.  

Él y Scott solían hacer esto cuando estaban en primer año- se echaban una carrera al otro lado- antes de que el Entrenador les pillase una vez y les gritase que se iban a convertir en tortitas humanas. 

Cosa en la que se va a convertir en un momento porque, hostia puta, ¿las putas gradas siempre se han cerrado así de rápido?

Stiles se golpea la espinilla contra una barra y grita pero no reduce el ritmo. Su corazón está a punto de atravesar sus costillas y sería ruidoso - tan ruidoso- si el gruñido y choque del metal a su alrededor no fuera aún más ruidoso. 

“Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios,” jadea Stiles, lanzándose hacia delante y le quedan exactamente tres minutos antes de que se convierta en una asquerosidad que limpiar y-

Algo  _ afilado _ le roza la nuca y se cae con un grito, casi abriéndose la cabeza contra una barra al caer. Es suerte -pura, estúpida, maravillosa, estúpida suerte- que se tropiece contra una barra a la altura de la cintura- una de las que se están doblando directas hacia su inminente  _ muerte _ \- y prácticamente haga una voltereta saliendo de las gradas.

Stiles choca con fuerza contra la pared de la esquina y se gira, justo a tiempo para ver como los ojos rojos del Alfa se abren como platos y-

Stiles se gira, pero eso no evita que no lo oiga. La enfermiza rotura del hueso y el crujido húmedo cuando el grito del Alfa es cortado de golpe. Oh Dios. Stiles nota como se le retuerce el estómago y tiene que apoyarse con fuerza contra la pared durante un momento. 

Pero no puede quedarse. Han caído dos - _ Dios- _ al  _ menos _ quedan otros dos.    
Algo viscoso cae por su espalda cuando se endereza y Stiles se lleva una mano a su nuca. No debería de sorprenderle nada cuando su mano regresa ensangrentada y pegajosa. Tampoco debería de sorprenderle que, cuando sale ileso de las gradas cerradas, le agarren inmediatamente, porque su  _ vida _ . 

Grita, echándose hacia atrás pero el agarre sobre su brazo se mantiene firme - firme pero no doloroso; no brusco. Oh-

Stiles parpadea y mira hacia arriba. Arriba hacia Derek. Derek, quien está aquí. Y wow, ¿hace frío?

“Estás sangrando,” dice Derek, y hay una urgencia en su voz de la que Stiles probablemente debería de tomar nota pero está demasiado ocupado balanceándose hacia delante para embestir con su frente en el hombro estúpidamente musculado de Derek. 

La verdad es que es  _ ridículo _ lo fácil que es - meterse en la vida de Derek como si perteneciese allí; dejando que Derek le eche un brazo sobre los hombros y le atraiga, pero que lo jodan. Derek ha demostrado ser un buen poste en el que apoyarse estas últimas semanas y Stiles se merece un puñetero apoyo después del día que ha tenido.

“Siento que debería estar dando paso a Barry White.”

La única razón por la que Stiles no acaba sobre el suelo del gimnasio cuando Derek tira de él, es porque Derek le tiene agarrado de la muñeca. Un agarre que usa para tirar de Stiles detrás de él como si Stiles fuera el interés romántico en una puñetera serie sobrenatural para adolescentes.  _ Jesucristo _ . 

La Alfa con el se va a enfrentar Derek es la misma del 7-Eleven. Todavía tiene esa sonrisa de medio lado de soy-demasiado-atractiva-para-esto, lo que está un poco fuera de lugar viendo que tiene las manos levantadas como para tranquilizarles de que tiene las garras bajo control. 

“Calma, chico,” dice ella, y Stiles no le culpa para nada a Derek por gruñir. Los chistes de perros solo son graciosos cuando  _ Stiles _ los suelta, gracias. 7-Eleven rueda los ojos. “Venga vamos, ¿es ese un modo de recibir una ofrenda de paz?”

“Habéis atacado a mi manada,” dice Derek, y Stiles nota las vibraciones de su gruño bajo su mano. 

“La verdad es que fue Deucalion el que atacó a tu manada,” dice 7-Eleven, señalando con la cabeza hacia las gradas y oh,  _ mierd- _ “Y luego le matasteis.”  _ -a. _ Stiles aspira aire cuando 7-Eleven inclina la cabeza y  _ le _ sonríe, todo dientes y psicópata. “Brindo por ello, por cierto.” La mano de Derek aprieta su muñeca y Stiles no sabe qué hacer aparte de tocar con el dedo ligeramente el hombro de Derek, como si pudiera tranquilizarle o algo con código Morse.  _ Acabo de cometer asesinato, no pasa nada. Todo _ en Stiles se retuerce y -oh Dios- de repente es algo seriamente bueno que no haya comido. 

“Nos has usado,” dice Derek, y Stiles puede notar el gruñido bajo la palma de su mano. “Nos diste la información suficiente como para que fuéramos tras él.”

7-Eleven rueda los ojos. “Si, y menudo estropicio hicisteis, por cierto,” dice. “¿Cómo de difícil es rastrear a dos de tus puñeteros miembros de la manada? Al final tuve que liberarles.” 

“Tú-”

El gruñido de 7-Eleven resuena por el gimnasio y Stiles brincaría en el sitio pero está empezando a sentir que está dentro de un tonel de melaza. 

“Yo no quería esto,” dice bruscamente 7-Eleven. “Yo no pedí que me mordieran. Y ciertamente no pedí ser reclutada en la manada más innecesariamente sádica del mundo.”

¿En serio? “Porque el sadismo tiene que ser una razón, ¿no?” dice Stiles, y wow -  _ a esto _ se refiere la gente cuando hablan de un dolor de cabeza punzante. 

Los ojos de 7-Eleven bailan hacia los suyos y sonríe como si le hubiera abierto y hubiera descubierto una joya en el interior. “Me gusta este,” le dice a Derek. “Yo que tú me lo quedaría.” 

Stiles no puede ver la cara de Derek pero cualquier que sea su expresión, esta hace que 7-Eleven se ría como si Derek fuera un cachorrito que hubiera hecho un truco cuqui. Es una pena que sea tan mala, piensa Stiles mientras se tambalea. Puede verles siendo amigos. Colegas, incluso. ¿Licantrocolegas? 

Stiles vuelve en sí a tiempo para escuchar a Derek decir, “-quiero fuera de Beacon Hills.” Y el hecho de que esté desvaneciéndose de la conversación probablemente no es algo bueno. Puede añadirlo a la lista, junto con la pegajosa sensación de la sangre goteando por su columna vertebral y los puntos que empiezan a nublar las esquinas de su visión. 

“Oh no te preocupes, cielo,” dice 7-Eleven, “Reuniré a los niños y nos iremos fuera de tu vista en menos que canta un gallo. No me quedaría en este estercolero ni aunque me pagasen.” 

¡Huzzah! ¡Misión cumplida! ¡Peligro evitado! Stiles alzaría el puño pero está demasiado ocupado desmayándose.

* * *

 

Stiles se despierta grogui, pero demonios, se  _ despierta _ , así que va a adelantarse y va a contar esto como una victoria. 

Está tumbado sobre una almohada que huele a Derek y a él, y si se toma un segundo para enterrar su cara en la puta chisma y respirar, no le convierte en un patético perdedor. Que no.

Además, ow.

Stiles sisea, llevando una mano hacia atrás para comprobar el daño en su cuello pero le agarran la mano antes de poder llegar. 

“No toques,” dice Derek. 

Stiles gime en la almohada. “¿Mmf’qué ha pasado?” inquiere.

Los dedos de Derek son amable sobre su nuca, presionando ligeramente en la base de su cráneo hasta que Stiles capta la indirecta e inclina su cabeza hacia delante un poco más. 

Derek hace un ruido con la garganta cuando comprueba los…¿puntos? El cuello de Stiles tira de manera incómoda y sip, definitivamente puntos.

“Deaton te ha curado,” dice Derek. “El Alfa te arañó-”

El embotamiento de Stiles se evapora como si le hubieran dado con un lanzallamas. “Soy-” Jesús, ni siquiera puede decirlo. Porque no - wow, no. No hay universo en el que Stiles - un medicado, nervioso, fracaso-con-el-autocontrol, Stiles - pudiera ser un buen hombre lobo.  

“No,” dice Derek, presionando una palma caliente sobre la base del cuello de Stiles. Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek le está calmando, como si fuera un potro desbocado o algo, y Stiles probablemente no debería de derretirse con ello tanto como lo hace. El pulgar de Derek empieza a acariciarle con pequeños círculos y Jesús, Stiles está  _ completamente _ jodido. 

“No fue lo suficientemente profundo como para convertirte,” dice Derek. “Tu sistema entró en shock.”

“Oh bien,” dice Stiles. “Ahora me siento menos como una heroina de una película mala de drama histórico por haberme desmayado.” Derek resopla divertido, y Stiles parece no poder evitar que le golpee en algún lugar abajo. Si  _ viera _ a Derek reír, está bastante seguro de que sería una situación de emergencia. Stiles se estira con cuidado, y está intentando no abrirse los  _ puntos _ , ¿vale? No tiene nada que ver con que la mano de Derek siga sobre su cuello. Para nada. “¿El resto está bien?” pregunta Stiles, antes de sobresaltarse, porque hostia puta, “¡El Entrenador! Él ha-”

“Está bien,” dice Derek, evitando que Stiles se sentase con demasiada facilidad. Putos hombres lobo. “Tiene una contusión.”

Stiles frunce el ceño. “Esa fue una  _ caída _ , tío. Sobre  _ losas _ .”

“Cayó sobre un hombre lobo,” dice Derek y huh.  _ Mola _ . “El resto está bien. Solo tú fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para  _ azuzar _ a un Alfa.”   
Stiles resopla una risa solo para que se convierta en un quejido cuando los dedos de Derek se hunden, presionando los dolores que Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que  _ tenía _ . “Alfa _ s _ ,” dice, alargando la S. “Azuzé a la manada, ¿recuerdas? Y  _ funcionó _ totalmente.” 

Derek hace un ruido con la garganta--Stiles no puede decir si está de acuerdo con él o no--antes de que aparte la mano y  _ noooo _ . Stiles hace un ruido por el cual está intensamente avergonzado, pero en su defensa:  _ masaje _ . Al menos se contiene de hacer gestos de agarrar con las manos. 

Gira su cabeza para ver como Derek se mueve por la habitación, movimientos fáciles y familiares conforme cierra el portátil de Stiles y empuja la silla del ordenador bajo el escritorio. La chaqueta de Derek--con la que Stiles ha estado prácticamente viviendo estas últimas semanas-- está colgada sobre el respaldo. Stiles nota como se le cierra la garganta cuando los dedos de Derek dudan sobre el cuero.

Stiles se da cuenta entonces: los Alfas se han ido. Crisis evitada. No hay razones para que Stiles se marine en  _ eau de Derek _ .    
Nada de Henleys que le que le quedan grandes; nada de golpear a Derek cuando frunce el ceño en los momentos favoritos de Disney de Stiles; nada de irse a dormir con una respiración, toda caliente y extrañamente íntima, sobre su nuca. Genial. Es  _ genial _ . Razón por la cual tiene cero sentido que todos los intestinos de Stiles estén siendo aplastados un poco ahora mismo. 

Stiles observa--en serio, totalmente dedicado a ello--como Derek toca con dos dedos el cuello de la chaqueta antes de-  _ qué _ -

Stiles se sienta tan de repente que su cabeza da vueltas por ello. “Derek.”

Derek se gira, una mano sobre la repisa de la ventana y la boca de Stiles le falla por completo. Porque Derek le está mirando como hace siempre, todo capullo ‘ _ ¿qué cojones, Stiles?’ _ Solo que ahora Stiles se encuentra mirando más de cerca, viendo las fisura en su expresión por primera vez porque-   
Porque la chaqueta sigue colgada sobre la silla de Stiles, donde Derek la ha dejado. Donde Derek la ha dejado completado y  _ deliberadamente _ . 

“Quédate,” dice Stiles, y recibe tantos puntos por el hecho de que su voz no se haya roto porque siente que está sufriendo un puto  _ infarto _ .    
La expresión altiva de la cara de Derek tiembla y es suficiente-- _ apenas _ \--para que Stiles sea capaz de reunir cada jodida pizca de coraje que tiene y se mueva en la cama. Derek duda y Stiles tiene un segundo entero de puro pánico--puede culpar de esto al trauma del día, ¿verdad?  _ ¿Verdad? _ \--antes de que Derek se aleje de la ventana. Stiles tiene que enterrar su cara en la almohada para evitar soltar un puñetero sonido mortificante, porque  _ esto está pasando _ , hostia putísima  _ mierda _ .    
La cama se hunde con el nuevo peso y Stiles está tan sintonizado con el sonido de Derek quitándose los zapatos que probablemente podría decirte en qué orden lo hace (izquierda y luego derecha, FYI). Stiles no respira cuando Derek se tumba, porque aparentemente ya ha usado todos sus puntos de valentía con todo eso de  _ invitar-a-Derek-a-su-cama-hostia-puta _ . Pero Derek no duda, mueve a Stiles para que se ponga de lado como siempre hace y se tumba contra la espalda de Stiles.   
Stiles absoluta-puta-mente no se derrite contra Derek con un suspiro asquerosamente satisfecho. Igual que Derek no agarra la mano de Stiles para entrelazar sus dedos,  _ oh Dios mío. _

Stiles se aclara la garganta e intenta no romperse la cara sonriendo. “Me voy a quedar la chaqueta,” dice. 

Derek se mueve, posando sus manos entrelazadas sobre el corazón de Stiles y es tan ridículamente sensiblero y completamente increíble que Stiles se va a  _ morir _ por ello.

“Ve a dormir,” dice Derek. 

Stiles lo hace.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y me digo a mí misma: "¿He emitido sonidos de alegría y fanatismo con este fic y este final, pese a que no se han besado siquiera?" Y bueno, la respuesta es si. Ya os digo yo que si. Porque este final me ha dejado sonriendo como una boca y removiéndome en la cama de felicidad.


End file.
